


暴躁beta  02

by sulei



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulei/pseuds/sulei
Summary: 性感东哥，继续发情





	暴躁beta  02

  晚上的煎熬几乎让李鹤东一夜没睡，身体中的野兽仿佛才感到困倦昏昏欲睡，阳光一丝一缕的钻进来吓退了还要叫嚣的荷尔蒙，一晚上李鹤东甚至不知道是怎么过来的，没来得及洗澡，昨晚的晚饭也没吃，身体被还没彻底退散的情热撕咬生疼。手机也没电了，也没有劲去充电，随便的一扔便沉沉地睡着了。  
  这一觉并不舒服。梦里混乱的场面实在是让李鹤东浑身颤抖。倒不是因为害怕，就是混乱的场面让人平添厌倦恶心，欲望在叫嚣，疼痛在沸腾，一切都乱七八糟的。  
  然而李鹤东努力从梦中挣脱，睁开眼还是一片混乱。勉强的翻身给手机充电，再一看窗外才发现又到了天黑。有些庆幸充电器就在枕头边，插座也在。刚刚开机的手机嗡嗡作响也不过只有一条和谐社会的宣传短信。再摸手边的烟盒只剩下孤独的一根躺在里面。  
  【总要吃点什么吧】  
  李鹤东是这么想的，然而清醒过来的身体丝毫不顾依旧混乱困倦的精神就又开始爆发丝丝不正常的热度。  
  李鹤东泄气的点燃一根烟叼在嘴里点燃，泄愤一般的把烟盒扔向惨白的墙壁。  
  “你妈的…！”骂声都有气无力。  
  日子太过艰难了。疼痛就着根本无法消散的欲望打得他愤怒又无处发泄。这一天就混沌的囫囵过去。人的困苦总是会和抽烟的速度成正比，不知道是谁说的，反正鲁迅没说。  
  【这根烟速度快赶上于老师了】  
  李鹤东腹诽，紧接着就意识到自己试图用抽烟压制下去这只不满足的野兽简直是痴心妄想。然而或许他想承认联系谢金或许会让他度过的更快一些，与其说快不如说更快乐一些，可是即使这样的痛苦也不能允许任性。尤其是他认为这样肮脏的，百害无一利的任性。失落感太大了，压的人要喘不过气，想把电视打开可一想那样的噪杂就头痛欲裂。  
  李鹤东把手伸向床下，摸索着昨天用过的东西，尺寸骇人的震动棒上原本粘腻的液体已经干燥，只留下一层一蹭便可剥落的皮。李鹤东实在是没有时间也没有力气去再好好的把它消毒，后穴的液体已然又争先恐后的流出。  
  李鹤东刚刚查了一下这样难熬的情况到底何时结束。然而众所周知——百度一查，你就死掉。  
  ——beta的易感期只会一次比一次更长。  
  然而第一beta无法被标记，第二beta的易感期不知何时就会爆发。  
  后穴已经湿软，被操弄的服服帖帖，可这东西还是太大了，李鹤东每一次将东西快要到底时就几乎是带着濒临爆发的欲望挤了出来。他现在无比确定只要东西到底哪怕不开振动也足以让他达到高潮。头上附了一层薄汗，手机振动响起，李鹤东本来实在是不想理会可他还是瞄到了谢金两个大字。  
  “喂东子，今儿好点了吗，小东东吃饭了嘛”谢金或许这是担心吧，李鹤东不太喜欢幻想。  
  “…您管着管不着啊”李鹤东压制着粗气，回了一句感觉把手机拿远喘了口气，另一只手还抓着按摩棒和后穴做着艰难的斗争。  
  【就这一次】  
  “东子，我要不…”  
  李鹤东的手抓紧了按摩棒，一口气推到了底，快感喷涌如洪水袭击大脑，电话还通着，就那一声称呼就够了，李鹤东狠狠咬住了自己的嘴唇才不让奔涌不息的幻想打扰到本尊，铁锈味随机充满口腔，后面的话也没听见整个身体就开始痉挛，腰背向上弓起可显然身体根本不接受这短暂的，刚刚到来的快感，腰部不受控制的抽搐使整个下身色情的绞尽按摩棒，细细感受着上面的凸点。  
  “喂？东子？你听见了吗？”谢金显然是听到了那边呼吸一滞，语气明显紧张起来。  
  “没…没事爷们儿”嘴巴里还有血腥味，“我这吃了药就睡了，后天肯定到”  
  然后匆匆挂了电话。  
  【谢金】  
  整个脑子里就剩下两个字。  
  这份酸涩的，痛苦的，肮脏而又难以启齿的感情迟早会结束。李鹤东深知这一点。早就过了冲动的年纪，这又和吃饭的家伙挂钩，实在没有办法让李鹤东允许自己的感情。嘴里的血腥味又被放大了一层，李鹤东都不禁感叹自己是个狠人。  
  又是一晚上。太压抑了，然而情热还在一波一波的诞生，李鹤东恨不得给自己一拳以昏迷代替这难熬的时光。然而大脑根本没有喘口气的机会去实施这个看似不错的办法。  
  几乎与前一夜一模一样的渡过方式才勉强唤起李鹤东第三天的清醒。从不知道什么时候大概又到了早晨睡到下午四点，李鹤东一睁眼才找回了理性。有点风吹着，他也想不起来自己是什么时候闲情雅致开的窗户，头痛欲裂，满屋子淫靡的味道伴着烟味还没有消散，床头柜上的烟灰缸里七扭八歪的按灭了烟头，地上还甩着没有清理的飞机杯，后穴还夹着按摩棒，李鹤东几乎想逃避这样的现实。  
  考虑了到底是先洗澡还是先收拾后李鹤东还是觉得得先收拾一下，这场面实在太过混乱淫靡，实在是脏到李鹤东根本无法再多忍耐一秒。然而屁股里还夹着东西，长痛不如短痛，李鹤东实在害怕优柔寡断地动作再引起了发情期的野兽，手下发狠就把东西拔了出来。  
  “嘶…妈的疼呀！”李鹤东气的叫喊出声。  
  算了算了，还不是自作孽。疼痛总来的实际一点。  
  收拾完再把东西都差不多洗掉消毒再放回那个黑色的盒子，被单等会再换吧，实在是太麻烦。李鹤东冲澡出来，身体倒是清爽不少这才清清楚楚地看到第一天磕碰的地方严重的皮下出血，可是他饿得已经管不上疼痛了，还是先定了外卖。  
  情热的尾巴还在，不过现在饥饿更严重一些。有人敲门，李鹤东还在诧异自己刚下的单开门迎面看着个傻大个弯腰看他摸了摸他的额头。  
  “今天看着倒是不错，好多了吧”  
  “您死不死呀”李鹤东一把拍掉了谢金的手，耳根子有点烧。身体却还是让了人进去  
  好嘛，刚刚下去的热度又起来了。  
  “爷们儿你来啥事儿”  
  “没事，我给你带点药，你看着吃。”谢金看着李鹤东刚洗完澡干净清爽的样子喜欢的紧，坐在桌子旁撑着头看着李鹤东。  
  “你看我干嘛，大老爷们儿有啥看的。”  
  “东子，你这两天我挺担心你的。”谢金穿的平时不常穿的衣服，等会要去园子里，金丝边眼镜硬是生出一副斯文败类的做派，正身对李鹤东说，看着便认真了几分。  
  【放屁，那一天电话短信屁都没有】  
  “哟，您还惦记我哪”李鹤东本来说话是没有这么锋利的刺头，可是易感期的暴躁与热烈期待根本不受控制。  
  “昨晚给你打完电话听你状态不好，早晨来看了你一趟。”谢金说这话云淡风轻的，好像一点问题都没有。  
  【我日我他妈给过他备用钥匙！】  
  李鹤东这才他妈的想起来。  
  “谢爷，您看着什么没？”


End file.
